


Starstreaker-A Glimpse Into the Past

by bambina_Rose



Series: Starstreaker-A Bumblebee Love Story [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambina_Rose/pseuds/bambina_Rose
Summary: When Aurora woke up that faithful day a year ago she never expected to be the long lost member of a group of war torn Cybertronians, the Autobots. She was their youngest recruit in human disguise, Starstreaker, who was sent ahead of her team to retrieve the All Spark. Now, a year after their battle with Megatron at Mission City, Aurora and Sam are going to college, to hopefully gain some normality in their lives. But, when Optimus and the others find a Decepticon with a harrowing message, its up to Starstreaker and the others to help keep the world from being destroyed. Again.
Relationships: Bumblebee/OC
Series: Starstreaker-A Bumblebee Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989547





	Starstreaker-A Glimpse Into the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment to my "Starstreaker-A Bumblebee Love Story" series, it starts out a bit rocky, just like the start to the first one (I'm so sorry-) but I'll get around to tweaking chapters here and there once I get my life completely together (I know I've been saying it for months but I mean it this time! Anyway, I have some one-shots planned, their gonna explain some things and give context for some of my choices, and I'm trying to decide whether I'll post them on the first story or intermittently in this one. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

(Third POV)

_Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before._

It was the sound of early morning birds that had awoken Aurora, her pleasant dreams disturbed by the twittering outside her open window. She huffed slightly as she turned over, trying to recapture the feeling of deep slumber so she could return to her dreams. However her attempt was futile, as she was uncomfortable without the feeling of a certain mech wrapped around her. ‘Maybe he’s awake..?’ She thought, but at this hour? She flipped over again to peer at the window from under the covers, the sun was just beginning to peak over the trees. ‘It’s way too early. I was hoping to sleep in today..’ She thought with a sigh.

With that she got up, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and went to the window to bask in the serenity of her last morning as a teenager. Today was the day that Sam and Aurora moved out for college. Sam was attending a university several hours away from hers, while Aurora and her parents had agreed on Howard University a long time ago. And with Aurora wanting to get back to her Autobot roots, she would be at HQ in San Diego with the rest of the Autobots, doing assignments online in her spare time. She was excited, but upset as well, since Bee was going with Sam to keep him safe at his school. It hurt Aurora, but it made sense. She’d be with the Autobots. She was the one who could defend herself against a surprise ‘Con attack, not Sammy.

She smiled bitterly at this as she jumped down from her window, heading towards the garage. She parted the tarp that covered the entrance, seeing the Autobot scout crouched inside. She had startled him out of something she could tell, his fans cooling his heating face plates as he innocently observed a gardening tool. Aurora’s arms crossed playfully, “I’m gonna pretend like you genuinely don’t know what that is, and ask why you’re holding a gardening hoe this early in the morning.” _“I was-just-observing-human ingenuity-at it’s finest!”_ He grinned at her, finding her early morning attire to be cuter than a newly ignited Sparkling. 

Her curly mane of dark brown hair that she had braided down under her bonnet had grown longer over the past year since they reunited, her tired hazel eyes still sparkled with that passion for life despite the early wee hours, a fluffy blue blanket covered her bare shoulders, her tank top and shorts clad body was chilled with the early morning dew. “Never mind that Bee boy,” she said to him, “Let me spend some time with you before you abandon me for my best friend.” She said with a playful pout, making Bee whirr with slight indignance as he put the garden hoe down.

 _“I’m not-abandoning you-I-just-gotta-look out for-the boy.”_ The mech opened his arms and watched as his delicate formed femme crawled into his embrace and settled down, “And go experience human college for the first time without me.” She said, the yellow bot’s face became a bit sullen, his low whirring and saddened eyes made the teen sigh. “I know.. It’s just.. It’s no fair though..” She pouted some more and leaned into him. “It would be easier if you just came to HQ with me! And the parties on campus are gonna be legendary! Besides you promised you’d continue teaching me.” 

Bee sighed as he caressed her cheek with the tip of a digit. He had begun teaching her the basics after the battle per Optimus’ request. Her determination and natural rhythm for battle proved that the Starstreaker they knew and loved was in there, that her time as a human hadn’t degraded her battle skills, and that she was still a menace to ‘Con kind. “ _And-have-the boy-end up-as-scrap metal?-Star-I know it’s not easy-but-you know-I can’t leave-him. I’ll-come visit-and you can-come see us-Ratchet-and Optimus-and Ironhide will-take over-your training-we’ll-make it work.”_ “I know we will. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

The pair chuckled as they spoke quietly, soaking up the precious minutes before the morning came, prompting Aurora to get all her things ready and packed away. She was having her things expressed to HQ that day, her parents were stopping by on the way to campus to ship it for her. As she taped the last box up she heard Sam’s parents voices through the house. “Come on let’s go, all hands on deck!” Ron said, carrying a box of Sam’s things that were going to storage, his son in tow. “Slow down dad, what’s the rush? What, you can’t wait to be rid of me? Already have my room rented out?” Ron smirked, “I have better plans for your room and it rhymes with ‘home theater’.” 

Aurora chuckled as she listened to the back and forth, hearing Judy’s mourning of her only child’s baby booties as she embarrassed her son, enjoying it for as long as she could. She zoned out for a little bit, before hearing her parents’ rental van horn signaling their arrival. “Sammy could you help me put my things in the van for me?” Sam came to her door, “Why do you need my help when you can transform and take all those downstairs? And why are you moving your things out now if your year doesn’t start till next week?” “And destroy the house trying to get in here? Drop my things from the window and have them break? Nosey neighbors and I’m supposed to be an undercover human? No way, it’s best to do things the old fashioned way, Sammy boy. And besides, better to be early than late.” She said, a small smile adorning her face as she picked up a couple smaller boxes and walked them down the stairs. She greeted her parents as David came and grabbed a box from his daughter’s hands. 

“Bonjour, chère, how are we feeling?” “Bien papa. You guys gonna be okay on the trip over there? Did the dean approve of your transfer?” Aurora asked as Maria came and kissed her cheek, taking the other box she had. “Well of course. Not like he had much choice, being our transfer was at the request of the Secretary of Defense himself.” They chuckled and soon enough Aurora’s things were in the van, and she left the parents to talk amongst themselves as Sam’s parents came to greet the pair. The young girl walked up the stairs to her room, when she heard Sam on a video call with Mikaela. She popped her head in the door, “Hey Mick! What’s shakin’ good lookin’?” Aurora saw Mikaela’s face brighten on the screen, her dad’s workshop in the background.

“Hey Star, I’m just hanging, how’s it goin?” “Oh y’know just getting ready to go across the country. You’re still planning to come visit me right?” Mikaela smiled a devious grin, “But of course, girls’ trip all the way.” Sam looked in between the two teens, “Am I missing something here?” “Don’t think about it too hard Sam you’ll hurt yourself.” The girls laughed as Sam shook his head in defeat, picking up a tattered hoodie from a corner of the room. “Hey look,” He came up to the computer’s webcam, holding it up to show Mikaela, “you want the famous D-day shirt?”

Both Aurora and Mikaela looked at Sam, incredulous looks on their faces, “You kept your nasty, shredded clothes?” Mikaela said, Aurora chiming in, “I definitely thought that would’ve been the first thing to go.” “Well yeah of course I kept it. It’s like my lucky Super Bowl jersey, I bled in this thing.” Aurora giggled as Mikaela smiled at him, amused. “You’re pretty confident huh?” “More like my low self-esteem is at an all time high.” Aurora chuckled, “Hey, saving the world is a great confidence booster.” Sam continued to talk to Mikaela, lamenting that she was staying in their hometown to help get her father back on his feet, instead of renting an apartment close to his campus. 

“At least she has her priorities straight Sam, family comes first.” Aurora stated, going about the room, observing it as she tuned out the rest of the conversation to reminisce. She’s lived with the Witwicky’s since middle school, her parents had been a part of a research group that was traveling around the country for a couple of months, and since then, they decided it’d be easier for her to stay there so she wouldn’t be home alone. Seeing how Sam’s room had changed since their middle school years was sobering, she was going to miss his daily shenanigans, his aptitude for trouble and chaos.

Suddenly a sharp spike in energy could be felt in the room, the hairs on her neck stood up. She heard a small noise, like something hitting the floor. “Mikaela, I think there’s a sliver of the Cube left in my shirt-” Aurora turned from the wall she was facing, her eyes honing in on the sliver of Allspark he held in his fingers, “Sam! Don’t-!” It was too late, his touch had activated the sliver, burning his fingertips, and clattering to the floor, and before she could grab it, it melted a hole to the kitchen below. “Ah, scraps!” She muttered, looking through the hole in the floor, watching as the appliances in the room began to come alive.

She dashed to her room, and shut the door on the vacuum cleaner that had chased her up the stairs. She looked out her window, seeing Sam yell desperately of the fire that had started. She ripped off her clothes, “Time to put these skills to the test!” she said, and when she felt the change grab hold of her she launched herself out of the window. Bumblebee looked up from squashing the puny sentient house appliances, seeing his femme jump from her window in awe as she hit the ground fully transformed, locked and loaded. 

She had gotten a paint job earlier that summer from Ironhide, her original dark blue had turned a shimmering robin’s egg, with black and white pentacles tattooed on her thigh. (When Bumblebee first saw it he almost collapsed.) Her dark metal braids were up in a braided bun on top of her head, and her blue optics glinted from behind her round framed glasses. She pulled a blaster from a compartment in her side, a small pistol like energon cannon she had Ironhide and Jazz engineer for her, for accurate sharp shooting at close range. She picked off the rogue bots one, by one, by one by-she halted, seeing a smaller bot cling to the fountain in the middle of the yard above Sam and his dad who’d also taken shelter. It, unlike it’s newly awakened red eyed brethren, had blue eyes.

It was gold, with navy blue lining covering its surface, and random bits of decoration from what she could see, it looked like a little humanoid robot. She tried to place where she’d seen such a familiar thing before when it locked eyes with her. A look of recognition seemed to go through it, and before Starstreaker could think of anything to say or do, it made the courageous decision to traverse the battlefield, to get to her. Her spark flared, the terror that gripped it at the sight of the tiny bot trying to get to her through the danger.. She pulled out her other energon pistol and went double time. She picked off every rogue bot she could see, any that came close to the gold mini bot was terminated.

Finally, after a few minutes of irritation, as well as trying to block out Ron and Sam’s screaming, she had shot and terminated the rogue bots. She spun her pistols like the cowboys in the western movies and holstered them. “Now that’s what I call putting out the dumpster fire.” She saw Bumblebee watching her from across the yard, and felt her face plates get warm. She always got flustered around him when she was in her Autobot form. But before he or she could say something, she felt a tap on her foot.

She looked down and- “Oh! Hello little one..” She spoke softly to it as it trembled in her presence, hiding behind its hands. Now that she got a closer look at it, the constellation patterns that covered it, the shimmering, colored stones that adorned it she recognized as the formerly rare Cybertronian tektites that used to decorate femmes of higher society. She realized it was her telescope that she had gotten as a gift from Optimus. He told her that he had given it to her as a gift during the War when she was young, something to take her thought processor off the chaos around them. He had given it to her at some point over the year, and it had been a cherished gift. Starstreaker’s audio receptors had picked up sirens, and figured introductions would be for later on. 

She placed her servo in front of the bot, and after a moment’s hesitation, it climbed in and settled against her digits. She heard Sam hurry Bumblebee into the garage and followed him, though it was almost a tight squeeze, she was small enough that it was still comfortable. The two Cybertronians listened as the humans dealt with the damage of their squabble, hearing Sam’s distressed tone along with his parents made Starstreaker sigh. “If you hadn’t touched the sliver Sam..” Bee made a questioning noise, making a cube motion with his servos, and Starstreaker nodded.

The tarp covering the garage entrance parted, Sam pointing to Bee, said mech pretending to be innocent behind his femme. “Yeah you know you’re both in trouble now.” Mikaela strode into the garage behind the teen waving to Starstreaker who waved back as she asked, “Is he still having voice problems?” “He’s playing it up.” Sam said. Starstreaker huffed, “Sam that’s completely ridiculous and unbelievably rude. We did just save your ass, y’know.” Sam relented, “Tell that to my parents yeah? They like you better than me anyway.” Starstreaker rolled her optics despite the boy’s joking tone. The femme leaned against Bee as Sam said, “Bee, we gotta talk about the college thing.” 

The Autobot scout’s radio started playing “I’m So Excited”, but Sam spoke over Bee’s radio, “Hey, look, I’m not taking you with me okay?” Both Bee and Starstreaker’s jaws dropped. Mikaela told Sam, “I’m gonna wait outside.” And disappeared behind the tarp. “Sam..” Starstreaker said, to which the teen’s hands came up in defense, “I was gonna tell him earlier, okay, and if I had a choice he’d come with me! But it’s not up to me, and freshmen aren’t allowed to have cars on campus, you know that Star.” “I thought you checked with the school and they said it was okay?” She countered. “We sent the email before graduation, and they answered last week, and it was still a no. I tried.” He turned to the yellow bot, “And besides, you’re an Autobot, you shouldn’t be living in my dad’s garage okay? You’re suffocating in here, you deserve better than this.”

Starstreaker watched as Bee tried to avoid Sam’s gaze, she could tell how hurt and upset he was with this sudden announcement, he never admitted it, but she knew how excited he was for this. “C’mon Bee, this is hard enough, don't make it harder than it is..” Starstreaker caught the boy’s eye and looked at him sternly, mouthing, ‘You hurt his feelings. Fix it, before I fix you.’ Sam put up both hands in defeat as he sighed, “C’mon Bee.. Look at me please?” He gently grabbed the scout's face, turning it to meet his eyes. “The guardian thing’s over, okay? I’m safe now. You can go be with Optimus and Starstreaker, and the other Autobots. I just wanna be normal, that’s why I’m going to college, and I can’t do that with you.”

Bee turned from the boy, his hand up as jet streams of coolant shot into his eyes, mimicking tears, as Autobots don’t have tear ducts. Starstreaker patted the mechs back as Sam relented again, “Come on big guy. This won’t be the last time I see you, you know that.” Bee turned yet again, not wanting to hear anymore as his face plates covered his eyes. Starstreaker looked at Sam sadly, the boy offering only a, “You’ll always be my first car.. Love you Bee.” And walked out of the garage. Starstreaker would have smacked Sam for such a poor delivery, if it weren’t for the fact that she knew in her current form it would kill him. 

The Autobot femme yelped in surprise as Bumblebee snatched her up in his arms bridal style and held onto to her. Despite the jump her spark did in response to the scout’s grip on her body, she leaned into his embrace, “Oh Bee.. I’m so sorry.. I know how much you were looking forward to this..” The scout chirped sadly, _“Well-I suppose-not everything will go as you plan it to-just gotta-learn-to deal with it..”_ Starstreaker pouted slightly, wrapping one arm around him and giving him as good of a squeeze as she could muster. Bee looked up from his wallowing, wondering why her other arm wasn’t wrapped around him, when he noticed her servo cupping something. He pointed to the femme’s servo, questioning. Starstreaker realized she had forgotten about the little telescope turned bot that had cowered in the fountain.

“Look,” she said, pulling her hand towards him, and showing him the little golden being curled up in her servos. The poor thing had fallen into rest mode, slumbering in her servo. “It was the telescope Optimus gave me, the energy from the shard of the Allspark must’ve reached it despite it being in my room… It’s so tiny.” _“it’s about-as big-as-a newly-ignited-sparkling.”_ Bee said, gazing at the tiny bot in awe. “Sparkling? Like a baby?” The scout nodded, and stilled as the golden bot started to wake up.

Starstreaker and Bumblebee watched as it got up and stretched, the femme remarking internally that it looked like a little funko pop figurine, big blue star ridden optics staring out at the two of them. It stared for a moment, observing the two, before creating a noise that Starstreaker’s audio receptors had never heard before, but it was still familiar to her.. Her thought processor caught up with the audio.. Did it.. Did it just call her creator? Her face plates warmed despite not knowing the meaning behind these words, but she could give a pretty good guess, her fans turning on high speed when the little thing turned to Bee and let out another noise.. Processing.. Ignitor?

Bee’s face plates got hot too, and the Autobot pair stared in shock at the bot, it being clearly proud of itself, as it played with Starstreaker’s digits with newfound energy and joy. “Did it.. Did it just call us it’s parents?” She felt Bee’s head nod, and she exhaled slowly. She had just unintentionally become a teenage parent before her freshman year. This was gonna be a rough semester.


End file.
